SSDs have been replacing traditional magnetic storage devices such as hard disk drives (HDDs) as a common type of storage device used in both consumer and enterprise level systems.
Conventionally, SSD architectures and designs have primarily focused on obtaining a high average bandwidth or throughput for input and output (I/O) operations (i.e., reading and writing data). Compared to traditional magnetic storage devices such as HDDs, SSDs are capable of performing I/O operations that are hundreds, if not thousands, of times greater per second than HDDs. Such conventional SSDs are capable of obtaining such high average bandwidth through parallelism in its architecture.
As with any emerging technology, not all of the potential advantages and benefits of SSDs have been fully realized. Further, some developments are very recent and still only partially take advantage of the benefits provided by SSDs over traditional magnetic storage devices. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/800,742 describes an SSD architecture that allows users, or host computers, to read and write to non-volatile memory dies in one distinct architecture set of an SSD without blocking access to, and thereby avoiding collusion with, commands directed at non-volatile memory die of a different distinct architecture set of the same SSD. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/800,742 is hereby fully incorporated by reference. However, there remains a long felt need to optimize treatment of system data in advanced SSDs.